Hyrule or Life in the Lost Woods
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A "spinoff" of Thoreau's Walden or Life in the Woods


Hyrule, or Life in the Lost Woods  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(I do not own the characters in the fanfic)  
  
[This fanfic is based on Henry David Thoreau's Walden, or Life in the Woods and it is from Link's point of view, by the way.]  
  
Oh, the lovely oak trees sway to and fro in a small breeze in the Lost Woods. How I loved playing here as a child! Saria and the other Kokiri and I would play games until the sun went down, with no adults to bother us.   
  
Now as King of Hyrule, I often return there to relive the vivid memories of my youth and socialize with the Kokiri. I remember something that my mother once told me when I was very young. She said that really good friends are hard to come by. I find that to be completely true. It's hard to replace the friends I've made in Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. I grew up with these friends and they are like family to me, the family I never really had.  
  
Everyday, I go for a brisk walk around Hyrule Castle Town. I notice that it has changed since I was a boy. The markets are much larger now and the products are a little more expensive. Still, I remember the days when I could get a bottled fish for 200 rupees. Now it's 500 rupees. Young Hylian warriors often complain about the high prices. So far, I have unsuccessfully tried to lower prices and all I can do is sympathize with the Hylian warriors. I was once in their shoes, given a special quest to fullfill, and I had to go on a long journey to help save Hyrule. Now other young men are taking my place.  
  
Ah, Lon Lon Ranch. Home of Hyrule's milk supply and Super cucco capital of the world! As a boy, I would often visit there. Talon would give me milk to drink and I'd chat with Malon, Talon's daughter and Ingo, Talon's hired worker. I still continue to visit the ranch. Since Talon's death 2 years ago, the ranch is currently owned by Malon and her husband Cedric (they have three children: Anna, Sophia, and Richard). Ingo now works as the head stablehand at the Hyrule Castle Stable. So far, he has hired on several young, strong men and women to work in the stable. He will be retiring in the next six months, unfortunately. He is a wonderful, consciencous worker and he will be greatly missed.  
  
My son and I often go to Lake Hylia for some fishing. I remember I fished there as a boy and I would like to have my son grow up fishing there as well. The sparkling waters shine brightly in the sunlight (if the rays hit the surface of the water at a perfect angle). Kaeboora Gaeborra, the owl who resides at Lake Hylia, is still there. He is extremely old, but he is nonetheless, happy and healthy. He would tell me stories back in my youth and now he tells stories to my son, Link II.   
  
Often, I would bring my family to Kakariko Village for shopping and visiting the locals. The graveyard in the back of the village is now a historical monument. The tour guide of the graveyard is Cosmo, the son of the late gravedigger, Dampe. About a week ago, Cosmo and I had lunch in the Hyrule Cafe and he told me that after his father died, he could see his father's ghost working in the graveyard. When Cosmo's mother saw the ghost, she broke down into sobs of sorrow of her dead husband and has never gone into the graveyard since. That was ten years ago.   
  
Zora's fountain and the water area of Hyrule is one of my favorites. Just about 5 years ago, Princess Ruto, a Zora, married a handsome young Zoran prince named Jako. The big fish, Jabu-Jabu, is long gone and a water fountain has been erected in his honor. My family and I love going there. We go swimming there in the summer and ice skating in the winter. Nevertheless, we always bring a picnic lunch and have a picnic with the Zorans there.   
  
Goron City is a great place to visit but not one of my favorites, however, my son is fascinated by it, especially the fact that Gorons eat nothing but rocks. Darunia is still alive, believe it or not. His grandson, Darunia III, often comes to Hyrule Castle. Well, he comes every day, since he works as my secretary.   
  
Last but not least, Gerudo Valley still reminds me of the days where I set free the carpenters and battled it out in the Spirit Temple. Today, it has been remodeled and the Spirit Temple is now a historical monument that millions of Hylians visit each year. My family and I visit once a year. Ah, the memories of battle, glorious battle! I remember I almost lost my life there, if I didn't have my sword with me.   
  
Well, as I finish this entry in my diary, I look back on my glory days and realize that I still have a lot more to accomplish in life.  



End file.
